


but on that road i took a fall.

by orphan_account



Series: helianthus // kaishin discord prompts [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fall begins for Kuroba Kaito in Yokohama, in a two-person dormitory room, on his bed sans sheets, and with a broken heart.





	but on that road i took a fall.

Fall begins for Kuroba Kaito in Yokohama, in a two-person dormitory room, on his bed sans sheets, and with a broken heart.

 _“You’re being such a baby, Kaito,”_ says a voice in his head that sounds like a certain childhood friend of his—the source of his woes. He tries to ignore the voice, but he knows that even as an imaginary concept, (because the real one was back in Ekoda, in the arms of— _don’t think about it!_ ) Aoko was right. She always is. He’s being a baby.

Doesn’t mean he’s going to do something about his angsting. He may not be a high school student anymore, but he still had the struggles of one. Let him and his broken heart have a pity party before he goes back to functioning as a normal human being, thanks.

He looks to the other bed in the room, bare just like his. (He’ll make his bed soon, promise.) His roommate wasn’t around yet, which was obvious. There were still two more weeks before the new term in Yokohama Ocean University started. He was early, but it’s because he really didn’t have anywhere else to go. He wasn’t in the mood to go on an adventure. Heartache, thou art an annoying bitch.

His mother was worried about him, but she understands and has decided to give him his space. Hopefully, she can deal with the onslaught of questions Aoko’s bound to ask her.

He needed a new phone.

He could always ask Jii for a new one.

He’ll get there when he needs it.

For now, he was sleepy. Sleep. Yes, sleep sounds good. He’s tired. He’ll go back to functioning properly tomorrow, promise. _Sleep._

* * *

 

He wakes up to a noise (his sleep-clouded mind vaguely registers it as someone softly cursing) outside his door.

He shoots up instantly. Half a year’s worth of experience in bolting from safe-houses after the slightest sounds made him a light sleeper. Was it _Them?_ Did he have time to contact Jii? Which safe-house was the closest? Right now, he was in…

Oh. He was in Yokohama. Right. He was a soon-to-be college freshman, not a phantom thief on the run from his father’s murderers, not anymore.

So, what on Earth was that noise?

Then he hears it, the soft ringing of a phone.

_“Hello? Yes, Mom. I made it to the dorm without issue…”_

He checks his watch, 5:30 AM. Early, but not too early. He scrubs his hands across his face, so his roommate decided to come early too?

He looks at the state he left the room in last night. One of his suitcases was in the middle of the room, handle still retracted. His shoes were on the floor beside the shoe rack (he had kicked his shoes off and dove straight to bed once he got here).

In short, it was a bit of a mess. He didn’t want to leave a bad first impression for his roommate outside.

Moving his neck to work out the kinks, he started gathering his stuff.

Suitcase in the closet along with his other stuff (delivered two days before he got to Yokohama, thank you, Jii), shoes on the rack. He took a pair of house slippers from the bottom of the rack, his cold toes appreciating the soft, warm touch of the cloth.

Hmm. Now that the lights were on, and he had access to higher brain functions again, the room actually looked pretty nice. It was spacious, considering it was only meant for two people. Cream colored walls, a big window with wooden blinds, an air-conditioner underneath the window.

He loved it, it was perfect.

He sneezed.

And dusty. It was dusty as heck. They were gonna have to clean up.

_“… I think I heard someone inside.”_

Oh, woops. Right, he was a retired phantom thief. It was a habit to do things silently. His roommate probably wasn’t even aware of his presence until now.

The door to the room opened and—

Well, well, well.

Kudou Shinichi was on the other side of the door.

Kudou Shinichi was enrolled in Yokohama Ocean University.

Kudou Shinichi was his roommate.

Fall begins for Kuroba Kaito in Yokohama, in a two-person dormitory room, with Kudou Shinichi standing on the other side of the door, and Kuroba Kaito was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the beginning of a new fic!!! fic itself may be posted sometime soon who knows wwwww
> 
> you: zel will you for once in your life finish things you started
> 
> me: (cocks water gun) never (shoots self)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS APPRECIATED


End file.
